La Sombra: Shadows Of Heroes
by xXGrimAphelionXx
Summary: Join Diego And Catrina, as they quest to find their purpose, while they struggle between the lines of good and evil. In This world where only the good survive and the bad thrive, Diego and Cat choose to not choose, and have chosen the path that they weren't chosen to choose...SO CHOOSE SOMETHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a regular day, just like any other in Sin Esperanza, a small town on a small island off the coast of Spain. There he was, Diego Zepeda, fast asleep on his bed, snuggling his pillow and mumbling sounds. His best friend, Catrina Reyes bust in through the door and jumped on Diego.

"DEE! WAKE UP, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" The tan redhead had said as she shook the sleeping one vigorously.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!? BANDITS?! VILLIANS?! MUTATIONS!?" He had replied.

"WORSE! YOU SLEPT IN, WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL, AND WE CANT MISS THE FIRST DAY!" They then didn't speak, just screamed and ran, Diego getting his clothes and supplies together. He sees his mom and dad as he rushes by them and out the door. They both ran outside and saw the leaving bus, and since Catrina was naturally faster than Diego, she got on the bus before it left and then started to leave again. He ran after the bus as fast as he could and his face had met with the back of it. The door opens and Cat holds out her hand.

"You're welcome for stopping the bus driver, by the way." Diego takes her hand, nods to her, and gets on the bus. He scratches his heads through his black looking but brown hair, and then looks to the Hall of Heroes, Seeing one of the most legendary heroes that had ever walked the lands of Spain…El Tigre, he looks just as Diego remembered him…as he is descendant to the legend, and for that is grateful for every waking day, but he believes that somewhere inside him, is the hero his mother is, but still be as bad as his father. He looks to the shaking Cat.

"Hey Cat, what's wrong?"

"What if we get into school and they don't like us? Then what would we do about it? I mean, this is supposed to be the best grade!" She replied.

"If no one likes us, ill destroy them! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!" They laugh, not realizing that they were being stared at. They get off the bus and into the school.

"Alright Cat, what's your schedule?"

"Um….Math, L.A., L.A. Plus, Specials, Lunch, Soc. Studies and Science."

"Me too!" They laughed and went to their classes. They found themselves in the principal's office, their parents are there.

"DIEGO BARBOSA SANDRO RODRIGUEZ DMITRI VEPEDA, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" His mother had yelled. He replied with.

"Uh…I didn't do it?" He smiles guiltily. "Well it's not my fault, the guy saw the chicken leg flying, and he should have caught it!"

"You're not in here because of the food fight; you're here because of a REAL fight!" Principal Horne angers more. I look to Cat and her parents, as me and her are in the same position.

"Oh…that…" An hour before, he walked into social studies class, he got a really bad vibe about this black haired girl, but he was assigned to sit next to her, as Cat sat across from him.

"Alright! Now, who can tell me who Leonardo Da Vinci was?" Diego raised his hand, and was called.

"Leonardo Da Vinci was a famous inventor, famous for inventing millions of things that are in this world today. War machines, planes, you name it, and he made it." The girl then spoke.

"Show off…" She giggled as the rest of the class did.

"Knock it off, now can anyone say why he wasn't exactly the best with sharing his thoughts?" The black haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Janus?"

"He didn't want to share his ideas because he was afraid that the military would make weapons of his ideas."

"Book worm…" Diego giggled as did the rest of the class. Janus leaps out of her chair, as does Diego.

"You wanna go, kid? I promise you won't win."

"Here punch me right here." He pointed to his cheek. She punched him, and he got back up and pulled her hair, she kept hitting him, he then punched her in the gut. She elbowed him in the face. They both recover quickly and punch each other in the face, and they both are knocked out.

Present time

"NOT ONLY DID YOU FIGHT, BUT YOU HIT A GIRL!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS DIEGO!" His mother said, as his father was cracking up in the background. Diego changes the subject.

"Wait, why is Cat in trouble?"

"Well she started the food fight, did she not?" He remembers that he told her to throw a chicken leg at the weird looking kid. He looks to his parents.

"Uh…yeah that's right" He smiles. His father smiles and cries.

"*sniff* he makes me so proud." The mother looks to him and elbows him.

"I mean, you're in a lot of trouble mister! Thank you so much for bringing this to our attention, he is going to clean all inside my car tonight." Diego looks to his father so fast; that time had slowed in that moment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOHOOHOHOOOA ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR, ILL DO ANYTHING ELSE! PLEASE PAPI! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He cries. His father walks into the room with Cat and her parents, and through the window, you can see the shadow of Cat pleading for mercy on the floor. You then can see he picks her up by the back of her shirt and walks into the room Diego is in and picks him up as well.

"Rosa, I'm gonna need your car"

"You're not gonna reward this kind of behavior while you're gone, are you?" Diego's mom asked.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous, honey bloom." They walk out as she walks home. They laughed so hard in the car.

"HAHA! THE LOOK ON PRINCIPAL HORNE'S FACE WAS PRICELESS!" Diego's father replies.

"WHAT WAS PRICELESS WAS THAT ACTING! YOU WERE LIKE, UH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I STILL HAVE NEVER GOTTEN A TATOO!" They all laugh more; enjoying the time they had with "El Lobo Negro" or "The Black Wolf"

"Now, who wants ICE CREAM?" They all yell yay, as El Lobo turns to a different direction (Breaking most traffic violations f.y.i.) The police chase them down, as Diego and Cat in the back are cheering him on, he makes a hard turn and they start screaming in joy, as on a roller costar. He quickly orders three ice creams, circles the ice cream place, and grabs the ice creams. The car is gone, as the police leave, the car becomes visible again.

"DAD THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"I know, praise me, now let's go home before your mom does and do another play!" They all agree, as he drives to their house. Minutes later, the mother gets home and walks in to seeing her husband yell at the kids to do a better job, and they run into the kitchen.

"You went for ice cream and got caught breaking rules, didn't you?"

"WHAT?! NO, WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA, THAT'S STUPID!"

"Well then I guess there is a different El Lobo Negro?" She turns on the TV and it talks about the crazy car chase where the car just disappears. El Lobo giggles.

"Well what do you expect? He'll make a fine villain someday"

"you mean hero"

"VILLIAN!"

"HERO!"

"VILLIAN!"

"HERO!"

Diego and Cat sneak outside while they argue, and they walk to the arcade.

"So, what's it gonna be, Dee?"

"I don't know it's just that…dads El Lobo Negro and mom is La Rosa Blanca, so what does that make me?" Diego sighs.

"Amazing, I mean, I wish that my parents were like yours." They slowly walk back home.

"Yeah but I haven't inherited anything from them."

"Well, your dad has the cloak of the wolf, and your mom has the hand of the guardian so…"

"Well I don't know I just-" He then sees someone in a hood, but not the man's face, he screams and goes unconscious. Cat is worried and brings him to the nearby cave, and tries to wake him up. He then does wake up.

"What happened?"

"You went unconscious; I didn't know what else to do…"

"Cat, Where are we?"

"…Cueva del Diablo…The Devil's Cave…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"THE DEVIL'S CAVE!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, CAT!?" Diego Yelled, as he was frustrated with his friend.

"IM SORRY, IT WAS A SPLIT SECOND DECISION, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" She replies. They stop there argument when they hear a creaky sound. The man in the cloak is seen again, but Diego doesn't scream.

"Follow…me…Elegido…" They didn't speak; they just followed wondering what was going on, the figure walks through a wall. They attempt to walk through the wall, but fail.

"Look at that pull chain, Dee" Cat points to the pull chain on the wall, and Diego pulls it. The wall opens up and multiple pedestals are in front of them.

"Wait a minute…Cueva del Diablo…is not the cave for the devil…but a cave that housed are hero's items?"

"WHO CARES? LET'S GRAB SOMETHING!" When she said that, he could've sworn he heard a voice say no…when she reaches for the item on the pedestal, darkness grabs her hand, and in that moment, the green of her eyes and the red of her hair were switched. She had fallen to the ground, but Diego picks her up.

"Ugh…w-what happened?"

"Um…imma have to explain that at a later time, but just sit back for now, maybe it'll wear off?"

"What'll wear off?" Diego puts her down to sit, and he is presented with three pedestals, one with a whip, a sleeve, and a scarf.

"Choose…wisely…Elegido…" Diego hears the voice again. He takes a good long look at his choices, but in the end, he picks up the scarf. He sees the figure nod.

"Come on, Cat, we need to find a way out of here."

"What about that door?" She points to the door with a whole bunch of symbols on it.

"Oh…how did I not see that until you mentioned it?" He slowly opens the door and beams of light come out.

"NO!" The figure moves the both of them from where they were and jumps in front of the beams, almost trying to keep the light in. He is unsuccessful and his cloak gets blown apart, revealing a skeleton that gets blown apart.

"Grab…Cabeza…" Diego grabs the head of the skeleton and watches as shadow like figures exit from the door.

"Throw…my…Caja Torácica…in…" Diego then kicks the rib cage into the door and it closes, almost as if every time the skull spoke, he was being controlled.

"We have to get out of here, now!" He grabs Cat and escapes the cave from where they exited. They come to see the figures destroying their town. He puts Cat down and the skull speaks.

"The…bufanda…Wear the bufanda…" He looks at the scarf for a little bit, and then ties it to his neck and covers his mouth with it, but then, his attire transforming into a suit as of a super heroes. He opens his eyes as they are now a cyan blue. Diego then runs in to destroy these monstrosities, as they come at him, he jumps up and drops a claw into one and throws it into another. He then lands and turns around and sees one trying to hit him with a sign, he jumps behind it, and claws its back, it then disappears. He runs to three of them and then bashes their heads together. He sees a really big one and jumps to it, clawing its face. Then flying ones drop to him and he spins out of the way and jumps on some of them to get to a flying one and drops that one to the ground. He takes it by the beak and beats the others with it. They disappear with the wind, as he sees this one with cyan blue eyes; he stands there, looking at it. It then runs at him, as does he. It seems that this creature copies his moves, as they do all the same things, and attack in all the same ways. They punch at each other and miss, but then kick. Cat sneaks up behind the one and hits it in the head with a rock. It falls to the ground and disappears through the sky, as did the others. Diego looks to Cat, as she is still in a shock-like state. He then he looks at himself through a broken piece of glass, seeing he was dressed up like some sort of gray fox of island fox. He sees his blue eyes and his whitened hair. He takes the scarf off of his mouth, his costume and facial features that weren't there before disappears.

"What…Just…happened?" Cat asked.

"I…I-I-I…I don't know…I just went on auto piolet again…come on, let's get home." Diego picks her up again, with the skull, and as they leave, a shadow peaks out through a broken wall, as more look to him. He arrives at the front of Cats door. She signals him not to go through the front, so he climbs to her bedroom window. She climbs through and they both get quiet as they see her baby brother, clapping and laughing. They motion for him to shush and he covers his mouth.

"Good baby…" Diego walks to his house and goes through the front door. He walks slowly and with caution, then the lights turn on, he hides the skull behind himself, as his father is there, smiling a maniacal smile.

"Did you have fun, Diego?" He says.

"DAD! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I SWEAR!"

"Oh don't worry about me, I won't tell your mother, I swear" Diego breathes a sigh of relief.

"But why would you keep something like this from us? I mean, I knew you two are good friends, but why would this have to be a secret?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well you obviously have feelings for her, so you know…I mean, I won't tell, but why so serious?" As Diego finally realizes what his dad meant, he rushed upstairs, his dad giggling the whole time. He lies down on his bed, and the skull shakes in his hand, he looks at it. His eyes turn all blue, but then go back to brown.

"Can you understand me now? One finger if you can understand me, two if you can't." The skull mentions.

"Wait, you can talk without delay?"

"Your world now has demons infesting it, and your friend's hair and eyes were inverted, and you surprised that I have perfect grammar? Yes, I can speak any language fluently."

"Ok...so what's your name?"

"Call me Guía."

"Hey Guía, I'm Diego."

"I know, for I was sent from The Land of the Remembered to choose the next Spirit Walker."

"Spirit Walker?" Diego asked.

"Someone who can connect to their animal spirit or their Nagual. It seems that you were the next in line to receive a Spiritual Item. I know it's a lot to take in, Diego Zepeda, so just try to process it in your dreams. Sorry if it's too much for you to handle, but you are the Elegido."

"What's that?"

"The Chosen One…" He looks to the skull, and puts it under his bed, and turns to his side.

"Crazy Dad…thinking I like Cat, that's just…crazy…" he goes to bed. The alarm goes off.


End file.
